Hate
by andthenshesaid
Summary: Yes it's been done 1,000 times- Max is kicked out of the flock. But Angel follows her and 5 years later they're still being followed by the ex-flock. But why?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Ok! I know I'm writing my warm and fuzzy fang story! But I dreamed this and I had to write it down or I was going to forget it. Big Brother is still my main project, but I wanted to write this one. **

**Disclaimer - MaxRide belongs to JP! Not ME!! Duh.**

**Claimer - I own the plot. **

**Max POV**

_I flew back enjoying the feeling of the wind in my hair. I had just cut it. I landed next to the rest of the flock. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and the Gasman were shooting each other glances that I couldn't interpret. Angel looked terrified. _

"_Max." When Fang said my name, my stomach turned a little bit. He looked strained._

"_You want me to?" Iggy said, he sounded concerned and angry at the same time._

"_Nah…I can." I glanced around utterly confused. " Max, you're not fit to be leader anymore. We think you need to leave."_

_I gaped. I couldn't connect what he just said._

"_He means get out." Iggy said glancing at me murderously. I swallowed hard trying not to cry. Angel did cry. Gazzy tried to hug her, but she pushed him away. _

"_Max…Don't go! You're a great leader. They don't mean it!" Angel was sobbing. _

"_Sorry sweetie. Apparently, I'm not wanted here." It hurt to say those words. I was trying not to cry. And I flew away. _

_I was going super speed, so I didn't expect what happened next. Angel came up from behind and grabbed me forcing me to land._

"_What are you doing here sweetie?" I hated the rest of them, but I couldn't hate Angel. Not even I could do that. And I could do anything._

"_Max…Can I come with you?" She looked terrified._

_I nodded and she hugged me. It was then I noticed Total. _

"_You caught up to me, while I was flying super speed _with_ Total?" I asked._

_She grinned. _

"_I just needed to find you. They don't mean it. That's all I got out of their minds. Something's up, but I couldn't find out." I nodded grimly. If they didn't let Angel in on it, they must have not trusted her. Probably because of that fake-traitor thing at the school. A new wave of fury passed through me._

I woke up screaming.

This was the new me. I was plagued by nightmares about the ex-flock. For the past 5 years. It was just me, Angel, and Total now. I didn't know where they were. We had been sad for a year. That was when we were at Mom's. We left there for a week. Then Mom called and said the ex-flock had been there looking for us. They were looking for us. Well, we weren't letting them find us. We hadn't stayed in the same place for more than a week after that. We barely ever visited Mom.

I hated them.

**Angel POV**

Max was screaming in her sleep. I knew what she was dreaming about. I still remember the night we left too. I have nightmares, but not as much as Max. I hate them. The ex-flock, I mean. They made Max cry more then I've ever seen her, even though she tried not to let me see.

This is 10 times worse than when Iggy left us. Then he still loved us. And it was only one. And I didn't hate him. I hate him now. Him and Nudge and Fang and Gazzy. I hate my older brother.

I know they didn't mean it. They wanted her to go, but they didn't want her too. Fang's mind that night gave me a headache. He wanted to grab her and kiss her, but at the same time he needed her to go. I didn't get it. I still don't get it.

When she left, I didn't understand, but I knew I had to catch up. She was going around 300mph. I still don't know how I caught up especially with Total. But I did. And now at least I have Max and Total. I love them.

**Total POV**

I turned over on Angel's bed. We were staying at a hotel somewhere in the middle of the US. We were working on the saving-the-world thing. I knew why they did it. It keeps their mind of the flock.

Unlike Angel and Max I knew why the flock kicked Max out. I had been eavesdropping on their conversation. I wasn't going to tell them why though. It would upset them. And they'd been upset enough in the last 5 years.

_Flashback_

_Fang was sitting on a log when suddenly he was jerked into the woods. I trotted after them. Fang wasn't screaming. He was fighting though._

"_Fang stop. It's about Max." I recognized that voice. It was Jeb. Fang froze._

"_What?" His voice was icy._

"_She needs to save the world dear." That was Anne. She smelled like cinnamon. It tickled my nose._

"_She is." Fang and his 2 word sentences._

"_No Fang, she needs motivation. You need to kick her out. Tell Iggy, Nudge, and the Gasman. Not Angel" Why not Angel? I thought. She was perfect._

"_I'm not kicking Max out. She needs us. We need her."_

"_The world needs her more, Fang. Without her the world will crash and burn."_

"_We can help her."_

"_Your holding her back."_

"_We are not"_

"_It's either you hurt her. Or we do." Fang choked a bit at that. I did too. I knew he didn't trust Max with the whitecoats. But he didn't want to hurt her. Then she'd hate him._

_I guess he was weighing them in his head. _

_He nodded._

"_What do I have to do?"_

_Anne smirked. Jeb smiled grimly._

_End Flashback._

I vowed not to tell Angel or Max. Maybe I would when I figured out why Fang had chosen to hurt Max. Right now I wanted some bacon.

**Ok. That's the first chapter. Now R&R people! Like it, Hate it, Love it, Okay it? Say it in a review. If you're not creative just say. "You're story's good. Hope you liked it!" Ok? K!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I know you missed me! Anyway this is the first thing I did after I got home. So be proud people. The second was a BB chapter. **

**Disclaimer-Don't own MaxRide**

**Fang POV**

How long could she hide? There had to be a limit. We had been searching for 5 years. It would be easier with Angel. If we had told her she wouldn't have gone with Max. But Jeb had said not to. And at that moment I would have done anything to protect Max from the whitecoats.

Sometimes I regretted my decision. I always thought _if_. If she stayed maybe we could hold off the whitecoats. Or we could have rescued her from the school. But I didn't trust the whitecoats with Max. My Max.

A year after she went missing, she hadn't saved the world yet. So we went looking. We checked Dr. Martinez's first. She knew where Max was, but wouldn't tell. She said that if Max ad Angel wanted us to find them, she'd tell us. That meant that they still hated us. We knew they came back to Dr. Martinez's a few times a year. We kept barely missing them, once or twice by a few hours.

During the years between then and now, Max, Angel and Total had saved the world.

I still loved her and missed them. The rest did too. We don't want them to hate us. I need to find her and explain. Then she can decide whether to hate me or not. Hopefully not.

Without Max and Angel, the flock seems dead. Gazzy and Iggy build bombs only when necessary. Nudge is silent and gloomy. An I'm Fang, but without my sparkle. I'd give anything to see them again. Anything.

**Max POV**

I was carrying Total and Angel flew beside me. We were heading from Lakeland, Florida to Mom's house. Lakeland was a medium city, the type we'd been visiting for the past few years. Big cities were to big for us right now. Total was chattering to Angel about random things, the way she and that traitor Gasman used to do.

"Max?" Angel questioned.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"It's Total's birthday." I groaned. I knew that tone. She wanted a party. I HATED parties.

"Ok…"

"So call Dr. Martinez and tell her to have Ella start planning, okay?" Angel loved Ella. They both loved parties and cute fun stuff. They had already plotted together and planned my 16th a few years back. I knew it was going to be a monstrosity, but dialed the number on the phone Mom had bought me.

**Fang POV**

We were at the Martinez's. To "baby-sit" Ella while Dr. Martinez was on a business trip. Ella was older than Gazzy and Nudge, so it was more crashing at their place. Ella knew everything. Her mom didn't. I think Iggy told her, they've gotten _really _close. They were both off taking a walk when Ella's phone rang.

"Say's it's an unlisted number." Nudge said.

"Have Gazzy answer. Gazzy mimic Ella. And put it on speaker." They gave me strange looks but nodded.

"Hey Ella. It's Max." We all fought to hold back gasps. Max sounded different. Sadder, more mature.

"Oh hey! So what's up?" Gazzy did a perfect imitation of Ella.

"Angel said it's Total's birthday. She wants you to plan a party. Look, we're flying over Arizona and we'll get there soon, I just wanted to give you a head's up." I sighed. Same old Angel.

"Coolness…Maybe a purple theme and we could make one of those dog-shaped cakes…" I was a little worried about how well Gazzy was imitating Ella. But I'll talk to him about it later. Max was coming for us. Finally the chance we'd been waiting for.

**Angel POV**

I thought Total deserved a birthday. We had been to busy all his other birthdays, kicking butt, running, hiding, all those things. I wanted to do a big thing for his 6th. Total say's he's to old for parties, but I don't think that's true. Everyone needs a party. I _tried _to throw Max one, but she ruined that.

I smiled when I saw Ella's house. She was walking with someone. Someone super tall with strawberry blonde hair and…

"Aw Shi-" Max cut me off with a glare. "Max…If there was ever a time to cuss now would be it. They're here." She froze at that last part.

I think that was when everything exploded.

**Ok, so it's really short. I just thought that was a good place to stop. This story might be a bit shorter than BB…but you never know. Now go review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN MAX RIDE! DO I LOOK LIKE JP?!**

**Fang POV **

It was the perfect plan. Right when they were getting close, Gasman would throw all the bombs he had. I would grab Max and Nudge would grab Angel. After that…I dunno.

There was a minor complication when Angel saw Iggy, but we worked around it. I had slung Max over my shoulder. It felt like she was trying to kill me. Not a good feeling. I grabbed the tranquilizer's I had gotten from Dr. Martinez's office. And that was that.

**Max POV**

Someone grabbed me from behind and slung me over their shoulder. I could see a bit of dark hair and a black t-shirt. I started trying to strangle the guy who was most likely Fang. He chuckled a bit and poked me with a needle. He _knew _I hated needles. Another reason to hate him. After that I blacked out. I really needed to kill Fang soon.

**Fang POV**

After I flew inside I sat Max on the couch and rubbed my neck. My best friend had just tried to kill me. Not a good note to start of with.

"Fang, why'd you have to knock her out?" Ella had walked in. It looked like she didn't know whether to kill me for knocking out her sister or hug me for doing what she'd been telling me to do for forever.

"You're the one who told me to sit her down and explain."

"Yeah! Not to knock her out and kidnap her!" I sighed.

"Max won't just sit down with me and talk about it Ella. She tried to kill me before I came in here." Nudge and Gazzy looked a bit shocked at that. They knew that Max hated them, but she _never _killed. Usually at least. There was a couple of people…But they totally deserved it. I didn't…Did I? I guess I had kicked her out and all that, but I loved her…So she _couldn't _kill me.

"Would've done it, if you hadn't stuck me with that needle, Fangy." I almost flinched at the amount of venom in her voice. "Now what exactly is going to stop me from flying out of here like last time. You do remember last time right?" I shuddered. Last time hadn't gone so well.

_Flashback_

_We had seen Max and Angel flying over New York. Iggy and I formed a plan in less then 5 minutes. Gasman flew up in front with Nudge as backup. They'd grab Angel. I grabbed Max. Iggy was supposed to help me but she kicked him in the head. Hard. Angel had flown off so we didn't have her. Probably used her powers. Max managed to fling me off and I fell on some art thing. That had just been painted. Hot pink. Not good._

_End Flashback. _

"Glad you got the pink out of your hair." Max glared at me as she spoke.

"Max…all I want to do is explain."

"You mean explain_ why _you're a 2-faced lying backstabbing bastard?" Ok I did deserve that. "Beside's I can burst out of here any second."

"Not unless you want to leave Angel." I gestured to the little girl, Nudge had given her another dose so she was still knocked out."

"Are you trying to get me to hate you more?!" Max screeched at me.

"Max…Don't be like that." I tried to grab her and hug her like I used to when she was sad. She just shoved me away and gave me a death glare.

**Max POV**

That little…How could he just try and hug me like that. I hated him. I didn't want him with in 50 feet of me unless I was killing him. The end.

And knocking out Angel like that was something the whitecoats would have done. I glanced at my sweet baby to see Gazzy stroking her hair.

"Don't touch her you traitor!" I yelled at him. He looked startled.

"She's my sister." He whimpered.

"And she hates you. Deal. And don't touch her." He stopped.

I turned back to Fang.

"If I hear you're pathetic excuse for a story, You will let me and Angel leave. And stop stalking us." He flinched a bit at that, but nodded.

**Fang POV**

I wanted her to stay after my story, but seeing the hate she felt, I doubted she would. So I decided to postpone her leaving for a bit.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." I said with a smirk and walked off. I could feel her glare on my back. But it still felt good to have her back.

**Max POV**

"WHAT?! I was screaming my head off. "I HAVE TO STAY HERE FOR ANOTHER FUCKING DAY?!"

"Watch the language Max." That was Iggy.

"I'll cuss if I want to. You loser's are holding me hostage for another day. I've already been here for an hour. That's torture enough." He looked hurt, but I stalked off.

I was headed to my room. There were 5 bedrooms, but one was Mom's and I wasn't allowed in there, even when she wasn't there. Then there was mine, Angel's, Ella's, and the guest one. When I opened my door I flung myself on my bed only to land on someone else.

"What the hell?!" I screamed when I realized I'd landed on Fang. "What are you doing in my room?"

"You cuss a lot more now." He smirked at me. Noticing my glare he answered the question. "And this is my room when you're not here. Which has been a lot." I was going to kill my mom.

"I'm sleeping in Ella's room." I said as I stalked out.

"I wouldn't do that!" Fang yelled as I opened the door. There were 2 people sitting in the bed kissing…Enthusiastically…Ella and Iggy. I groaned.

I felt a familiar, now hated, tickle on my neck. Fang.

"The other traitor's have the other 2 rooms, don't they?" He gave me a glare, apparently he didn't like me calling them traitors.

Note to Self: Use word traitor more often.

"If by that you mean Gazzy and Nudge, yes they have the 2 rooms." No bed for me to sleep in then. Damn it.

"Then I'm sleeping on the couch. Where's Angel? And Total?" He looked surprised that I'd ask about Total. But that dog was part of my family.

"You're not sleeping on the couch. That's where Angel is. I haven't seen the dog."

"Find him. I want to talk to the only awake member of my family."

**Total POV**

I was raiding the fridge when I heard to two people arguing loudly."

"The Flock is your family, Max!" That was Fang.

"No! Angel and Total are my family! And I want to talk to him! AND I WANT MY ROOM BACK!" That was definitely Max. Maybe now would be a good time to intervene. OOOH! Iggy's bacon! SCORE! They could argue for a bit more.

"Max! We ARE YOUR FAMILY!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!! You're just a dirty nest of traitors!"

"Don't call them that!"

"What Fang? Traitors? That's what they are!"

"They are not! And I need that room too!"

"No you don't! You can go room with Gasman!"

"Someone has to watch you!"

"I'm not 5! I don't need watching, you traitor!"

"You do so, Max."

"I hate you"

"You do not."

"I do and get used to it."

"Well than get used to us being roomies!"

When I walked in they seemed pretty intent on glaring at each other.

**I love Total! He helped me get over my writers block. Total is awesome. If you like Total review. If you don't you're crazy, but still review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks a ton for all your reviews! 3 you for it! Thanks so much.**

**P.S. RippedIntoPieces here's your fight scene! Kind of small, but oh well.**

**Disclaimer : Me no own MaxRide. Made it simple for ya.**

**Max POV**

I was still pissed about sharing a room, my room I might add, with the king of traitors. I was so sleeping on the floor. Then Total said he had to tell me something. Normally this would make me even more annoyed because Total's brain centered around bacon, food, and bacon. Exciting. But, I was glad for his interruption for once because it got me away from Fang. I hate Fang.

"What is it Total?"

**Total POV**

I was getting ready to tell Max the story. I knew she might not believe Fang, but I knew she'd believe me. She'd called me her family. And that meant something.

Then I looked at Fang. Should I tell him I had seen his deal? This was kind of his story…Should I? If I told her she'd believe me. But would she be madder at him if I told her or if her did. His eyes were empty like normal. Until you looked closer. Than there was love and worry…For Max. Plus it was no secret that she'd probably leave after the story was told. And if we left, there wasn't going to be Iggy's bacon. I know Max hated Iggy, but even she would admit his bacon is superb.

"Total, you still here?" Max sounded a bit annoyed, like it wasn't the first time she'd asked.

"Yeah…I meant I needed to talk to Fang." Time to come clean. Max gave me a confused glance. I shrugged at her. Max walked out of the room.

"Fang…I know why you kicked Max out." It looked like his eyes widened a bit, but it could have been a trick of the light.

"How?"

"Walked behind you. Why didn't you tell Angel?" I wanted to know why they didn't tell her. She was perfect.

"They thought _she _could help Max. But not the rest of us. And they knew she'd follow Max." The anger and pain in is voice made me flinch. Then his eyes narrowed as though he'd just realized something.

"Wait…You knew and you could have told Max _anytime _and she would have come back but you didn't." I think I saw Fang's eyes go red while he said that.

"Well…I th-thought that she m-might get mad at you more." I felt myself shaking. He looked ready to kill.

Suddenly Max burst in.

"Do not touch him." She was glaring at Fang. I backed into a wall as she lunged at him. He started to fight back. I watched mesmerized as Max kicked Fang's head. Fang grabbed her foot, but she threw a punch at his face. He tripped her and she kicked his…Ow…That would hurt. She was on a roll, but he slung her over his shoulder while she tried to kill him…again.

Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Ella burst through the room. I wondered who was watching Angel. I wish they'd let her wake up. But I guess with her powers and all that was not going to happen.

Ella rushed over and picked me up. I used to hate it when she did that, but it's kind of sweet. She cuddled me close while she watched her boyfriend try to wrestle Fang and Max away from each other. Fang pulled away, but it took all 3 of them to get her to stop trying to kill Fang.

"Maybe she shouldn't sleep in your room tonight, buddy." Iggy was trying to persuade Fang.

"Nah. If anything this proves she needs someone to watch her." Iggy gave him a doubtful glance while Nudge scanned Fang for injuries. When she found only minor ones she moved on to Max.

"Get off me, you little bitch. I'm fine. And if I wasn't it sure isn't going to be _you _helping me." Nudge stepped back. Fang glared at Max.

"Time for bed everyone."

**Fang POV**

Ok, I had over reacted a bit. I probably shouldn't have tried to kill the dog. Total now refused to be in the same room as me without Max.

I tucked Gazzy and Nudge in. Then walked over to the living room. Angel was lying there and Max sat there messing with her hair talking to her. She looked soft and sweet the exact opposite of the Max who I'd been fighting with 10 minutes ago. She tucked a blanket around Angel and hugged her. Then she put Total on top of the little girl and buried her head in his fur. When she lifted her head up Total's fur was wet and her eyes were red. I felt a river of guilt crash through me. I couldn't make her wait another day. If she hated me she hated me. If she didn't, she didn't. Nothing I could do. Especially not by making her stay another day.

"Max…" She looked up.

"Get Total and I'll go tell you." She nodded and picked up the little black dog.

**REVIEW! PPL! IT'S NOT HARD!! ****J****J****J**** I'm leaving tomorrow (Thursday) to go to the beach. Happy early 4****th**** of July. So no more chapters until next week.**

**REVIEW PPL!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is. Read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own itFang POV**

Max picked up Total and followed me outside.

"Tell me." She ordered once we had entered the woods. I sat down a log and patted the spot next to me. She sat down on the dirt across from me. Obviously she was still mad. Total sat down on Max's lap.

"Ok. The night you left-"

"The night you traitors kicked me out." I swallowed. This wasn't starting out good.

"That night, Jeb and Anne came to talk to me."

"Did you notice how Anne smelled like cinnamon that night? Usually she just smelled like mint. Isn't that weird?" Total. Wouldn't you know it.

"How does Total know that?" Max asked.

"I was listening in. I would have told you, but it never came up." I glared. I expected Max to be mad that he'd kept it from her, but she just grinned and cuddled him. She cuddled that dog, but shoved me away. Damn.

"Ok, Fang, finish with the story." I was stung by the venom in her voice. But at least she was cooperating.

**Max POV**

I stared at Fang. Memorizing his features. Unless this story could reduce 5 years worth of hate (like that would happen), this was the last time I'd see him. Thank god. But for some reason deep down I didn't want to forget him. I flashed back to one day at the school.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in my crate. Fang was in there too. He had been thrown in yesterday. It happened. A few weeks ago I had shared one with the Gasman and Angel. _

_A whitecoat came in. I hated whitecoats. They made a grab for me, but Fang bit his hand. He screamed. They don't call him Fang for nothing. He shoved me to the back of the cage but I pulled him back there too. The whitecoat couldn't reach us. He left the room and we thought we were safe. _

_But he came back. And he brought an eraser. I recognized him. His name was Hugh. He hated the mutants. Called them freaks. This from an eraser…I couldn't stand him. _

_Hugh ripped the top off the crate and lunged at me, but Fang kicked him in the neck. He crumpled. The whitecoat screamed and more erasers ran in and shoved Fang and I into cages. _

_A few hours later I realized Fang had saved me life._

_End Flashback_

That was good Fang. Good Fang had died. 5 years ago. It was just bad Fang now. But the part of me that was clinging to good Fang wanted to memorize his face. His olive skin and dark brown-black hair. His dark brown-black eyes with those teeny flecks of gold. He used to be my best friend. But I hate him now. But he didn't hate me.

Fang was talking again.

"Jeb said that you weren't saving the world." I glared. "I thought you were, Max. Jeb didn't. But Jeb's a bastard." I didn't get the point of this. If he thought I was saving the world why'd he kick me out?

"Well, Jeb said that the flock was a distraction and that you needed to leave. I didn't want to do it, Max. You have to believe me."

"Fang if you didn't want to why'd you do it?" He was getting on my nerves. Traitor.

"Shh…He's getting to that." I jumped. I'd forgotten Total was there.

"They gave me the choice of either kicking you out and hurting you or…them taking you and hurting you to make you save the world." I was speechless. I think you could have knocked me over with a feather if you tried. I didn't know whether to hate him or hug him. I was confused. My least favorite feeling.

I calmed myself down. But it was hard.

**Fang POV**

She was trying to hide her emotions. She was confused. And mad. And sad. And happy. All at once.

"What about Angel?" It sounded like each word was an effort.

"They said not to tell Angel. They said she'd help you. And that we couldn't." She looked dizzy.

"Leave." Her voice was sharp. I left but stayed close by so I could hear her. She started to talk to Total.

"It's true?" I couldn't see but I thought Total nodded. There was utter silence. Then Total interrupted.

"You know one thing he said when he was talking to Jeb and Anne?" More silence. "He said that you needed them and that they needed you. I remember it. They told him that he could hurt you or they would. I thought he was going to kill them. But he didn't."

Max was still being quiet. Really quiet.

**Max POV**

Great. I still hated him. But now I learned he saved my life _again. _He always did. I'd have dies to many times to count without Fang. But I hated him. And Total telling me all the details wasn't helping at all. He had said he needed me. But he had kicked me out. I just sat there. I think Total thought I'd died of shock or something.

I had told him I'd loved him ages ago. He never said it back. I remembered in Antarctica when he'd liked that scientist. That seemed like it was a lifetime ago. He had said there would always be a me and him. Always. There wasn't now. I was here and he was here but it was the and that was missing. Because I hated him.

What had I done then? I had flown away. I always did that when I was confused. And I was so confused right now.

**Angel POV**

The door slammed. I opened one eye. My brain felt fuzzy. Probably the darts. Max dashed in. Fang, that traitor, followed quietly behind, but I don't think she knew he was there. Total was running behind them as fast as he could. I giggled at the sight.

_I knew she'd leave after I told her. I knew it. She's running away. From me. From the flock. I'm an idiot. _

Fang.

_So…Confused…Hate him. Love him. No. Yes. Maybe. Run._

Max.

_Well that didn't go so well. I guess we're leaving. Maybe I can grab some bacon before we go. Oh Angel's awake._

Total.

Out of their heads I got an idea of what was going on. Fang had told Max the story and Max hadn't taken it well. She was running.

I jumped up and Max grabbed my hand. Total ran back in and dropped a bunch of bacon into my pack. Then he spread out his wings.

And we flew away.

**OOO...Max flew away. Review! Review! Review!  
:D:D:D:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back faithful readers people!! Sorry the new cord my laptop just got here this morning. So here's the chappy! Remember to review, k?**

**Fang POV**

I tried to fly after her, but she was too fast. I dropped down into the forest. And kicked some rocks. And punched a couple of trees. And crushed some random objects. I was the biggest idiot I'd ever met. I needed Max. And I had drove her away.

The rest of them still didn't know what happened. They had been scared of the new Max. But they loved her. They needed her. I know Nudge and Gazzy thought she would stay. Iggy had a firmer grasp of reality. He knew she might not. But he'll still be crushed.

**Nudge POV**

I stared. I don't think Fang knew me and Gaz were awake. I watched him fly off. I wondered if Fang would stay. I remember when Angel was gone and I thought he might. He didn't, but I still don't know if he _would_ have. He pretty much had stayed with the flock to wait for Max, I think. No one knows. Angel might have, but Angel wasn't there. Or here. Doesn't matter she's not here or there. God, that's confusing. So now that Max was gone for good would he stay? I hoped so. I needed him too. We need a leader. And it needs to be him or Max. No one else s up for the job. That's how it is.

**Gazzy POV**

Me and Nudge snuck out when we heard them come back in. Just to watch. Me and Ig made a bet. She stays I get a 20. She leaves he gets a 20. I really wanted that 20 too. I wanted Max to stay though.

The way I see it Fang's got a couple of things he can do.

-Go and punch some trees. (What he probably did)

-Race after Max (Knowing Fang it's not going to happen)

-Stay with the flock and wait for Max. (He's not that stupid to think she's coming back)

-Stay with the flock and try to forget Max (Maybe. But _try _is the key word)

-Leave the flock (What Nudge thinks he's gonna do. I dunno)

I want him to do 2. But Max would probably kill him.

**Max POV**

"Max? Why'd we leave? Fang did it for a reason. He didn't want you getting hurt by the whitecoats?"

"Yeah. This is why I didn't tell you. I knew this would happen!" Total and Angel had going on this way for the past hour or something. I had just flew in stony silence.

"He didn't save me from getting hurt, he just hurt me another way. We've faced whitecoats before. We can beat them. Separation doesn't work out as good." That should shut them up.

It didn't of course.

"Well…He probably thought it was right at the time Max. He just made a mistake. You make mistakes! Everyone does."

"It's an inescapable part of life Max!" I glared.

"I'm saying we should go back and be all huggy, but I'm saying he has a reason!"

"I think we should stop for lunch." Total. Could he think about anything else?

"Angel, I know he has a reason, but that doesn't mean it's a good one. Total we'll look for a McDonalds in a little bit.

"But I'm hungry now!"

"Sucks for you. Now shush all of you." I had stuff to think about.

Angel was right. Fang had a reason. But it wasn't a good one. And I couldn't just go back to the flock. Just couldn't. Maybe if he had begged and shown a bit of emotion…But that was all in the sappy part of my brain. The one that controls most of my actions is the crazy part. Ya.

**Fang POV**

I didn't want to go back and face the flock. That was probably the one for sure thing I knew at the moment. Everything else was a bit fuzzy. No- I wanted Max to be happy, that was another one. So 2 things I knew for sure. That was a start. But I didn't know what would make Max happier. Me flying after her, grabbing her, and kissing her. AKA Not him, to sappy, and way to cliché. But he didn't know if Max would like him more or less for it. Or he could just leave her alone. But she wasn't happy when she hated him. So What was it gonna be?

Right now he was gonna punch a couple more trees. That would help right now. Sorta.

**Nudge POV**

Fang wasn't back yet and I was worried. Of course part of me wanted to believe he was out proposing to Max. Yeah right. I'm not that naïve. I know perfectly well that he's out there hurting the wildlife.

But I _wanted _to believe he and Max were being all sweet and mushy. So then.

"When do you think he'll be back?" Gazzy asked.

"I dunno. How long does it take to punch all the tree's in a 50 mile radius?" He chuckled.

"Maybe he went to get Max?"

"I wish. I miss her."

"We all do. You don't think she meant that she hated us? Or that Angel hated me?" I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Nah, Gaz. She couldn't have. Max isn't like that." He looked a bit doubtful.

"I wish I cold have talked to Angel."

"Me too. Do you think it's a positive Max and them won't be back?"

"I dunno. Max and Fang won't go and get each other because they're to stubborn. Unless the world decided to flip upside down right in front of us there's a solid chance she's not coming back. I want her to though. Didn't even get to talk to my own sister." Gaz wasn't letting that go. But if Max came back yet I can guarantee 2 people who'll welcome her back with open arms. I dunno about Iggy. He might give her a bit of a rough time, but not much. And Fang would…be Fang. Fang would be overjoyed, but he might not show it. He was Fang after all.

**Fang POV**

I'd been out here for who knows how long. I really should do something other than punch trees. My knuckles are ripped to shreds. So I did something I'd probably regret.

I flew in the direction Max had gone.

**Max POV**

We had stopped for lunch and found a couple of nice trees to eat in. Angel and Total were chatting about Angel and Total stuff. I sat there.

I didn't quite hate Fang. But I didn't want to be near him. Or did I? I just couldn't think. I just couldn't. It hurt so fucking bad. I just needed to get away.

"I'll be right back." I was choking back tears.

I dunno which direction I went in. I dunno where I was going.

**Ok. There's a blue button in the downward direction. Click it. AND REVIEW!! Pweeeeeeze.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long!! I was going to post this before camp and didn't get a chance. Updates are going to be iffy the next 2 weeks. I'm going to the beach and my grandmas. So deal. I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter and I'm so not happy with you people.**

**Total POV**

We had all been sitting peacefully eating our yummy burgers and apple pies when Max darts off. She said she'd be back and Angel confirmed it. Therefore I believed it.

She'd been distracted and jumpy ever since she left. Something to do with Fang I figured. Honestly I didn't care where we were. I jus wanted to be with Angel. And Max too. I hadn't seen the other people for 5 years. I mean I'd _seen _them with our little run in and stuff. But I hadn't hung out. I did sort of miss them. But I kind of got over it. Max and Angel had been my family for so long. And I'd always loved Angel best anyway.

I realized I was alone. Guess I'd been thinking really hard. Rare for me Max would say. I walked off to the cave where we'd been planning to spend the night.

"What am I going to do Celeste? Max is gone. She thought she was coming back. But I don't know. And do you know why? This damn new power. I know she's gonna run into someone. But not who. It could be Fang. Or Jeb. Or some knife wielding maniac. I can deal with reading minds, controlling them, breathing underwater, and talking to fish. But seeing the future? And not even well. Just fuzzy glimpses. It sucks. I don't know who. I don't know what's gonna happen. If it's bad I might never see her again. Then it'll just be you, me, and Total. I can't do that. I need Max." Angel was talking to her bear. I thought she got rid of that when she turned 8. Apparently not. But what's that about Angel seeing the future? And Max running into someone? Crazy.

"Angel? It'll be okay. Max will be fine." I cuddled up to her trying to make her feel better. Like that was possible.

"T-total?" I nodded. "How do you know? I should know! I can see the fucking future! But I don't! I'm horrible!" She threw herself to the ground at those words. I sat there shocked.

"Get this straight. Your not horrible. You're an angel. You're the Angel. Max'll be fine. I just know it." Angel sniffled and nodded. Guess the whole tough love thing works.

"You're the best Total." My doggy mouth turned up into a grin.

"I know. Let's go eat some more food. That'll make you feel better. I know where Max hid the chocolate."

**Max POV**

I couldn't see that good. Tears were blurring me vision. I kept hitting trees and the like. Not fun. But I just needed to get away for a bit.

Suddenly I rammed into something. Or someone.

**Fang POV**

It was hopeless. If Max didn't want to be found you couldn't find her. She'd always won when they played Hide and Seek as kids. This was just like that. Except different. Higher stakes.

Crying sounds came from a few feet in front of me. I raced there. Fast. It sounded like Max.

**Max POV**

I was looking into steel gray eyes and a head of dark brown curly hair. Damn. Omega. The bastard punched me in the mouth and I saw stars.

"You wanna know something Omega?" He just gave me a level stare. "I honestly can't stand you. But I'll give you this, you don't give up." With that I gave him a side kick to the head. And winced in pain. His head hadn't gotten softer with age. If anything it was harder.

Tears were still streaming down my face. But they were old. The blood now bursting out of my face just mixed with the wetness. I wasn't gonna win a beauty contest anytime soon.

Omega didn't talk when he fought. He just hurt. Pretty soon he had me - Maximum Ride - pushed up against a stone wall and was whaling on me pretty dang bad. I really did try to fight back, but they must have fixed Omega's kinks. Because he could track my hand now. So not good.

**Fang POV**

I flew silently to the spot where I'd heard crying. Except now I heard the sound of a fight. I saw a curly headed bastard practically killing a girl he had pressed against a wall. At least I think it was a girl. The jerk was blocking most of her.

"You're not gonna win mamma's boy. Not gonna freaking happen!" Was that…No. Max wouldn't get pinned down like that. Not by anyone. The girl, who was not Max she couldn't be Max, was fighting back now though. Punching and kicking. But it wasn't even fazing the dude. Like he was made of iron. I figured now would be a good time to step in.

I threw a punch at the back of the guys head. He whipped around and I saw some dirty blonde hair on the girl behind him. Just like Max…It freaking was Max. Getting beat up by some random ass hole.

"I must kill the girl. You may go." I chuckled at the guy. So naïve. Sad really. Max sat there looking at me open mouthed. Her face was covered in blood and tears. Ouch.

**Max POV**

I just sat there staring at my savior. I was glad he was here and all, but did it have to be Fang? Why not Angel or someone. I'd settle for Jeb. But not Fang. Awkward. Still I was kind of glad he was here. Omega _was _about to kill me.

Fang was in his deathly angry mode. And it was proving a match for Omega. They were pretty even right now, actually.

"You…just…can't…go…around…hitting…people." Fang was using his signature technique of giving a punch or a kick per word. Brings back memories. "Especially…my…best…friend!" With that Omega was gone. Out cold. Possibly dead. Did he just call me his best friend? After all the crap I gave to him? Maybe I imagined it…

**Fang POV**

Hope I killed that Omega bastard. I looked at Max. She was losing a lot of blood. Her nose, her leg, her head. Everywhere. I rushed over and ripped off my shirt. Max just looked at me blankly as I cut it into strips and wrapped it around her cuts. I felt at least a broken arm and I don't know what else.

When I was done we just looked at each other.

"Fang."

"Max."

"I don't think I hate you anymore. I think I-" I kissed her. It was stupid and cliché, but I did it. And it felt perfect.

**NOW REVIEW! I NEED THEM! OR'LL DIE!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh yeah!! Here it is!! Sorry for the lateness. Got busy. Read.Fang POV**

I couldn't believe I actually kissed her. It was amazing. Perfect.

"Hey Fang. Hate to tell you this but I think I might need more than your ripped up shirt to help me." Max. I glanced at her. She was pretty banged up. "And I need Angel and Total. There in the cave. Over there. I dunno how far." She looked like she was about to faint. Damn it.

"Ok Max. I'll take you to Iggy and then I'll get them. Promise." She nodded feebly and then was still. I flew as fast as I could back to the house.

**Nudge POV**

Gaz and me were still hanging around the door waiting for Fang to come back. Suddenly the door burst open and Fang ran in. He had a limp body in his arms and looked about 2 seconds away from his brain exploding. Same as the week after Max left. Well he didn't carry a body then…But the brain part totally.

"Gazzy go get Iggy! Nudge get the first aid junk!" We both stared at him blankly. "Hurry! Max needs help!" Gazzy gave him a confused look but ran off to get Iggy.

"Max? Max can't be back she hates us 'member? And Max doesn't get hurt. Well not a lot. Plus wouldn't Angel and Total be there to help her? Did they split up? How'd you find Max anyway? And who hurt her?" Fang gave me a glare that instantly sent my mouth shut and my feet to the first aid kit.

When I brought it back in Iggy was hovering over her and checking out all her cuts and bones and stuff. He didn't seem to have an issue with the whole Max thing, but I couldn't quite wrap my head around it.

"Anyway. Call me if she wakes up. Tell her I went to go get them." Iggy nodded and then Fang left and Ig turned to me. "Good. I need around 5,000 band-aids."

**Total POV**

Angel had calmed down a bit. We were sitting around eating some Hershey bars when my ears detected footsteps. They were quiet, but not sneaky sounding. More like it was their usual walk. Fang.

"Angel? Total? Max told me to come get you guys." Suddenly Angel looked up and she just froze. Like someone had pressed a pause button. And I could have sworn I saw her eyes go red. Scary.

"Did you come to kill us like you almost did to her?" I stared at her. Max was hurt? Was it the guy she met in the woods fault? Was the guy Fang?

"How do you know about what happened in the woods? And I'm not here to kill you. Max sent me. Swear." Angel just glared. "Ok. Do you want the story? You can fill in your parts." Angel was still sitting there glaring so I nodded.

"I went to go find Max. She was getting beat up by some Omega jerk. I kicked his ass and took her to my house. She told me to come get you."

Suddenly Angel's face lit up. "OOO! I knew it would happen. Well I knew it before we split. I didn't think it would happen _now_. It was kind of cliché though Fang. But so cute." I stared at her in wonder. Fang gave her a lovely scowl and stared off into the distance. I grinned. I had happy Angel back.

"Why'd you think I was gonna kill you?" He gave her a long questioning gaze.

"Because I saw Max with a stranger and then I saw Max all bloody and hurt." He looked confused. I got it though.

"So that's what happened? I thought you'd cracked. At least I know what it looks like now."

"What what looks like?"

"My visions." Angel said. "I can see the future now. Not good though." Fang was dumbstruck. Funny really.

"Lets go people!" I yelled and jumped into Angels arms. And off we went.

**Fang POV**

Iggy had shooed me out of the room because I was hovering to much. Jerk. I just needed to know Max would be okay. Angel and Iggy had reassured me about 2 million times that she's be fine, but I still felt nervous. She'd stay after she got better right? I didn't know. I thought so. She's kissed me back. She wants to stay. She just has to want to stay.

"Fang?" Iggy stepped out. "Dude. She's awake. She looks pretty messed up but I think she'll be okay. I nodded numbly.

"Can I see her?" Iggy chuckled and I followed him back to the room. Max looked worse than I had after Ari had shredded me. All of her left arm was black, blue, and red. The rest of her wasn't much better.

"Sup?" Max said. She sounded perfectly normal. There wasn't a trace of venom in her voice. She sounded like she had 5 years ago. Before all the crappy stuff happened. Max was back.

**6 months later.**

**Max POV**

We were good. Great. Awesome. Perfect. I looked around. Me and Fang were together. Forever. Iggy and Nudge had gotten together - shocker. All in all it was like the end of one of those cutsie movies Nudge and Angel love. The ones where everyone ends up perfect. Weird.

I looked around. Nudge and Angel had dragged Gazzy and Iggy into watching one of the said movies. Me and Fang were in the other room watching something on T.V. I dunno what. I sort of stopped paying attention.

"Fang." He turned to me. "I love you." He grinned and kissed me.

"I thought you hated me." He whispered in my ear. I giggled. Yeah me giggling. Wow… "Hate, love. Same thing."

**Sniffle. I hate ending stories. :( O well. You know what would help? REVIEWS!!**


End file.
